My Angel
by Forrest Woods
Summary: Percy has been taught to hate men, but when Nico comes into his life，things are going to get interesting (Percy Pov unless otherwise noted) disclaimer: i do not own applies for the whole story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys Forrest here! New story! I think so!**

**A somewhat new Percy and the hunt story. **

**Pairings: Nico/Percy Artemis/Zoe**

**Read and hopefully love. **

**Chapter 1**

My whole life I have been taught to hate men. To despise them. Even though I am a man. This is my life. The one of Percy Nightshade, the son of the goddess Artemis and her wife Zoe Nightshade. By my mothers and my "sisters" I have learned to hate the reason for heartbreaks. To hate the gender that discriminates women. To hate men.

It is hard fir me to adjust. After being the only man the hunt has welcomed and not want to turn into a jackalope for the last 20 years gas not been easy, and now I have to watch as a 17 year old named Nico di Angelo becomes the guardian of the hunt. My best friend Phoebe and I will not make it easy for him. And I have one tiny problem. I am gay. And attracted to the hero of Olympus: Nico.

**there you have it, chapter one. Of you want longer of shorter chapters please review. I also want more main hunters so if you have one please PM me with the following:**

**Hunters Name**

**age**

**godly parent**

**how they ended up in the hunt **

**personality**

**love all of mu readers!**

**Forrest**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Angel Chapter 2**

**Hey peoples! Forrest here. I want to thank my Beta Nyx, from the account Nyx and Athena. I also want to say for like 100 views, I would like to get at least 1 review! On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Percy Jackson. Only the plot and OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Nico's POV

A guardian? Of the man hating goddess. Zeus must be out of his mind. Oh well, at least her son is cute. Wait, did I just say cute? No. I liked, no, loved Annabeth, but after what she did to me, with that son of a bitch Mycle. His name even sounds bitchy. That arrogant son of Apollo has stollen my girlfriend. By now, that does not matter. But Percy is cute. But am I gay? Maybe. Fine. I could be gay. Wait no. I am gay.

* * *

When I first get to the camp, it is dark. I like it. All I can see is fire. And a pair of sea green eyes mixed with silver and a volcanic ash like color. I walk towards the eyes and fire.

"I don't know, Zoe, what will the others think about Nico," one voice, a high female one says. I believe the owner of the voice is Artemis.

"Well they get along well with Percy, so if he can get along with Nico, then it won't be too bad," another voice says, also female. I think this voice belongs to Zoe, Artemis' wife and Percy's mother (along with Artemis).

"Hello?" I say, peering into the darkness, looking for shapes that I can register. All I can see is bunch of dark trees and a few tents gleaming in the moonlight. They look so strange, yet so right.

"Nico is that you?" a voice asks.

"Yup," I reply, popping the p.

"Well watch the camp with Percy. Zoe and I need sleep. So just sit until the morning." All I can see are two shapes leaving and going into one of the beautiful tents. I turn my attention to Percy, who has been sitting here for the conversation, not even moving. His eyes are glued on the fire as if it holds all the secrets to the universe.

"Hey," I greet him.

"Hello," he replies. There is an awkward tension between us, that leads me to think what I did wrong. Which to me is nothing, but to the man that I like, is my fatal flaw. I am a man. And he thinks I will break his heart.

* * *

"Rise and shine guardian!" I awake to see a bunch of girls banging pots and pans into my ears.

"Why do I have to get torture from this?" a groggy, angry male voice says. I recognize it as Percy's. His voice is deep and very masculine. I guess it is what you should expect from a twenty year old god. His voice just wraps me up in a blanket of warmth, even if it were to yell at me.

And his face. He has green eyes the same color as the sea intertwined with flecks of silvery white and volcanic ash colors. They are so mysterious and sexy. His hair is so nice. It is like it is made of silver thread that shines like the moon at night. I guess you should expect that from a child if the moon goddess. And his beard. Just stubble and only barely visible, his beard makes me tingle. A man with that sexy beard and those mysterious eyes and glowing hair can only mean one thing. A seriously sexy body. And he has one.

Currently he is shirtless, showing his well toned body. His abs are an 8-pack, and very desirable. And his pecks are like two slabs of rock hard stone, but stone that could some how melt. And his height. At about 6'8" he towers over every one. If I know one thing about this man, it is that he is sexy as fuck.

* * *

Percy's POV

As I awake to the sound of my sisters and best friends banging pots and pans, I see Nico, the guardian. I can't help but notice him. His black eyes that seem like they could murder you and his emo like hair hangs in his eyes. I was told we would share a tent, and we go in it to change. While he is not looking, I steal looks at his body. He is tall, maybe 6'2" and is pale, like a ghost. His pale skin and emo like looks intrigue me and make me almost like him. But only almost. He is a man. He will only break my heart.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it was just descriptions, but it will get more exciting. I would like reviews and OC hunters.**

**Love you all,**

**Forrest**


End file.
